


Nighttime

by thepinballer



Series: Great Comet Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Also Marya is fucking buff, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Andrierre is mentioned, Drabble, F/F, I mean, different royalty than canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: Hélène doesn't want Marya to leave.





	Nighttime

"Marya, my queen, you simply have to stay the night, I don't want you traveling the roads at night," Hélène purrs, letting a hand rest on Marya's shoulder. "After all, we can't let anything bad happen to you, now can we?"

Marya glances at Hélène’s hand, soft and delicate on her arm, the emeralds decorating her fingers sparkling against the black of Marya’s sleeve. Her eyes travel up Hélène’s arm, pausing at her pretty painted lips, before meeting her dark brown eyes. She can't say Hélène is unattractive. She can't say Hélène is average. Really, anything besides drop dead gorgeous would be a lie.

Marya raises the wine glass to her lips, taking a sip before letting a smile rest on her face. “I'm afraid I didn't bring any nightclothes with me. You know, Duchess Bezukhova, I wasn't expecting this meeting to take quite so long.”

Hélène wrinkles her nose up at the name, then decides to let her usual smile return. “Well, _Masha_ ,” Hélène whispers, letting her voice drop down as she rests her chin on Marya's shoulder and slides her hand down to grip her arm. “I'm sure we can make arrangements. After all my… dearest Pierre-” Marya snorts at this blatant sarcasm, “-is visiting Andrei, so I'm sure there room to be made for you.” Marya goes to lift her wine glass once more instead of answering, but pauses as Hélène squeezes her bicep. “Please?”

Marya can't say no to such a generous request.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu @helene-akhrosimova? Or @you-will-not-enter-my-house? On tumblr? To discuss the gay?


End file.
